Hurting
by Tefa
Summary: Finally, Aaroniero's hurting is being put to an end.


Rukia Kuchiki final blow has been dealt

Rukia Kuchiki final blow has been dealt. The true form of Glotoneria was quickly dissolving in green, water-like substance. In the midst of the chaos, only one high-pitched voice could be heard.

"IT HUUUUUURTS! ITHURTS ITHURTS ITHURTS ITHURTS ITHURTS ITHURTS!"

During his last, noisy moments, Arruruerie remembered the most important part of his existence.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

_They knew there was a problem at the seco__nd they felt each other thought. In theory, one of them should have gained the control of the Gillian body. In theory, one of them __**should**__ have become an Adjuchas. However, it seemed that fate decided to play a trick on both of them. When one of them tried to attack to finally achieve his goal, the other immediately knew and counter-attacked or dodged. This little game lasted for months, until they understood._

_Their destinies have been very closely entwined. Maybe for ever._

_And their pain began here. It was only a dull ache, but it would follow them for all of their existences._

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"YOU TOLD ME THAT IF I FOLLOWED YOU …"

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

_They needed some more time to try and talk to each other. The two knew, however, that it would be needed if they wanted to make their body move effectively. Was there _any_ other case like them, anyway? They didn't know, and at the moment they truly didn't care._

"_Well …now that we're here, what do we do?" The voice that talked was deep, and would probably have inspired fear to the living._

"_I don't know. We could begin by … knowing each other?" This voice was, however, much more high-pitched, both annoying and creepy to hear._

_There was a moment of silence in their mind, both of them probably pondering what to say next. The deep voice broke the silence._

"_My name is Aaroniero."_

"_Mine is Arrurueri." Aaroniero tried, and failed at it, to contain a chuckle. Arruruerie scowled._

"_What?"_

"_That's a … strange name." _

_He heard the other one muttering "You're the one to talk" and just had to chuckle once more._

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"… MY HURTING WOULD STOP! SO WHY …"

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

_It was hundred of years since their first conversation. Since then, they have taken the decision to combi__ne their name, after much debate on the placement of the names, making Aaroniero Arruruerie, and sealing an unofficial pact of trust in the process. Also, despite all their tries, despite all the hollows they absorbed, despite the terror they inflicted on their peers, they never managed to reach the superior level in the menos evolution. So, they took a decision. They decided to remove their hollow mask, to become an Arrancar._

_What they didn't know was that the process hurt like hell. The enormous Gillian body screeched and writhed, before collapsing all-together._

_  
In its remains, the new body of the now-Arrancar Aaroniero finished to form._

_From a distance, a Shinigami vice-captain was observing the scene, and smirked. Maybe he would begin his recruiting by this one, who knows …?_

_Making his decision, Sosuke Aizen began to stride purposefully towards what he was hoping would be his first major ally._

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"… WHY AM I HURTING SO MUCH?!"

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

_With the help of Glotoneria, Aaroniero__ (and Arruruerie, but that goes without telling) managed to absorb the impressive count of 31. 620 Hollows. And, more surprisingly, one Shinigami. By the time, he truly thought that it was his salvation: he was slowly falling in the Espada rank, actually being the Decima, and the power of a Shikai certainly could help him regain some power. He also gained the Shinigami memories and knowledge, giving him a better insight of the enemy way of thinking and of the looks of Soul Society. What he certainly didn't know was that this very same knowledge would seal his fate, years later._

_There was also something strange going on with Aizen-sama : Why would he bother creating an artificial but very accurate sunlight knowing that it would hinder most of his allies powers ? Was it for avoiding revolution? Or was the purpose much darker? Aizen-sama gave him a purpose anyway, so why should he wonder about things like that? If he was still authorized to keep his personal, dark room, he couldn't complain … Could he?_

_With these thoughts pushed in the darkness of his (well, their) mind, Aaroniero Arruruerie, with his human visage, Decima Espada, began to search for his direct superior in term of rank, twirling Nejibana and grinning maniacally all the way._

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"AIZEN-SAMAAAAAA!"

The visage of his master appeared briefly in his mind, and in a very short-lived moment of epiphany, Arruruerie understood. Understood that he had been betrayed. Understood that Aizen never intended to let him live for longer that he have to. That he didn't need him anymore, Glotoneria or not, and that he would probably be replaced by a stronger, artificially created Arrancar.

Understood that his pain came from the very presence of his "other half".

Understood that he made an error by allying himself with a Shinigami.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

_When Aizen finally arrived near the remains of the Gillian, he was surprised to find that the new Arrancar__ has a jar with two little skulls and a red liquid in place of a head. The thing seemed asleep, so Aizen sat nearby, trying to observe it without thinking of its nudity or of its ugliness._

_After some minutes, the being began to stir, making strange sounds, and suddenly sat up, clutching its "head". It didn't acknowledged the Vice-Captain, instead muttering over and over the same words, but in two very different voices. The only thing that Aizen understood was "It hurts". Smiling gently, Aizen shook the arrancar by the shoulders, careful not to touch the ugly tentacle like protusion that was his left arm, until it remarked him._

"_Who .. who are you ?" Asked Aaroniero, still completely confused by his transformation._

"_My name is Sousuke Aizen. I'm here to make your hurting stop …"_

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Finally running out of energy, Arruruerie began to stop rolling and shouting, knowing that when Aaroniero died, it would be the end for him, too. So, he simply became limp and waited for the end to come. He felt more than heard the other skull crack, and had one last thought before all became black.

"_It will stop …"_

Well, that was a strange story.

I know that Aaroniero Arruruerie is far from being one of the favourites Espada of Bleach. I think the only one that is even least popular is Zommari when he showed his transformation.

Anyway, some little points :

First off, I'm sorry if my story is a little confusing in its construction, grammar, or vocabulary. I'm not a very good author, not a very motivated one either, and English isn't even my native language to complete it all. But I just really wanted to write this story even with all these little limits, because I like Aaroniero AND because I thought it would be a nice challenge to write a story in another language than my native French.

Also, a little precision for those who didn't understand. The "pain" that is occasionally cited in this story is the same pain that "Arruruerie" refers to in his final (and noisy) scene. This pain is caused, in my opinion, by the very presence of Aaroniero. I mean, both of them were, in my opinion, distincts beings locked in a body. And there were two Hollows. So, still in my opinion, they (Aaroniero and Arruruerie) began parasiting each other, creating a eternal, dull pain for both of them, that exploded both when "he" removed "his" mask and when Aaroniero was sliced. And Aizen, still forming a plan, decided to appeal to him via this pain. Clear ? No ? Well, live with it then, because I'm pretty sure it's one of the only stories that tried to go a little more inside this character. Even then, I don't know if it's really a good fic or not, most probably not.

So … Review ? Please ? '


End file.
